The Silent Queen
by IJustWantToWriteAGoodStory
Summary: When someone is hurt, they can choose to share or they can choose to remain silent. When someone is sad, they can share or remain silent. When someone is afraid of what they are and what they can do, they have no other choice than to stay with that silence. Eventually, the silence is too much and one must find a way to break it. Sometimes, the solution to silence is quite simple..


**The Silent Queen**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the OC**

 _Hello friend,_

 _If you are reading this than some terrible fate has befallen me and you have been entrusted to know the entire story. That's actually my lame attempt to joke around about my state of no longer being alive I am very sorry that you will not be able to learn the story from my own mouth but at least you'll know more than others can attest to. I'm also extremely sorry that you had to go through the general experience of knowing me and then seeing me go away._

 _You know who I am or will know shortly after you've read this letter., who I truly am that is. People might remember my name for what I did or they might just shrug it off as a young person being young. I hope that you remember me as more than that since I did save your life multiple times if I remember correctly._

 _I'll start at the beginning in order for you to comprehend what I am about to tell you .From the very start I knew I could trust you but chose not to show it in fear of hurting another person that I cared about. Please understand that I can never say how thankful I am for all that you did for me. The only thing that I can do in return is give you the whole story._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Silent Queen_

* * *

 _It all began with my birth or that was if you could count it a birth. I was born in the back of an alley in the Dagobah district which doesn't sound as bad as it was. The weather couldn't have been worse on that night and the atmosphere of the city was tense due to the sudden attack of villains upon the heroes._

 _My mother was young and alone, she had no one who cared for her. She had to go through the pain of childbirth and a broken heart in one night all by herself without any support._

 _My birth was followed by the instant choice of being left outside the door of an orphanage in the dead of night. Sounds clique and its exactly what it was, the most clique thing imaginable. One could say that this was done in order to give me a shot at a real life with a real family, I still don't know what her reason for it was. The tragic start for a tragic hero which hurt my view on society quite heavily._

 _Adoption followed soon after as many wanted a new born babe to raise as their own. I can't say exactly what went wrong but I went through more homes than I can count in the first year of my life. The orphanage director later informed me that there was in fact a "reason" for which I was returned. 'She doesn't cry and always seems to be staring at the ceiling.' There wasn't much difference in the reasoning of the people that returned, it always went back to my odd and peculiar behavior._

 _Around age five was when my quirk manifested, it was also when a villain chose to attack the orphanage for whatever the reason. I don't remember what happened before or after I came in contact with him. All I know is that I was moved to another orphanage soon after the destruction of the one I had been inhabiting. There were no further explanations for this besides the usual business response that was given._

 _At seven there was another villain attack that destroyed the orphanage and killed two people. The villain responsible was never found and the authorities still assume that they are out there. I knew better and I knew what I was capable of, all the horrors that I could do with quirk. From that night on, I ran away and took to the streets not wanting to hurt anyone . I became a mute in order to protect people from me, in order to prevent anyone else from being hurt by the monster that I had become._

 _The rest of my story will be revealed later on but for now I think you have a general idea from where I came from. Be patient with these letters for they are to come every so often. I know that you taught me that I have to be patient in order to gain control so I thank you for that._

 _-Hiroko_

* * *

Years Prior:

A lone girl sat in the subway, her gaze sitting on the floor as she thought about what she wanted to do with the rest of her life. This thought often came to mind, but it never truly got anywhere due to several unrelated factors. Everyday, on and off the subway as she went to and from school. It was stability and it was what she wanted. After being moved around so much school was a much appreciated constant where she could go and learn.

She wore her black hair straight and long with banes coming down to just above her sad brown eyes. Her hands were fidgety out of nerves more than anything else. Apart from her school uniform. she wore a black scarf covering her mouth and the lower section of her mouth. She was of small stature barely breaking the five foot threshold

Her name was Hiroko Katsushika or so the orphanage had told her after several families had given her back. They simply chose to keep the name which had been written down on a note and they had gone with it ever since she was seven. Seven was also the year when she stopped talking and had decided against uttering a single word.

For seven years there had been no words that had come out of her mouth. There had been no squeaks, yawns, grunts, cries or any other noise for the matter. Her mouth was a steel box which led her to developing other ways of communication. Sign languae had been the main method due to its simplicity and practicallity. Her sense of hearing and sight were intact so she was capable of using the skill to its best.

No one questioned her about her apparent muteness and just went with it after seeing her sad expression. It was quite obvious that she had gone through a lot in her young life and people were sensitive about how they treated her. To them, she was a porcelain doll that would break under any pressure exerted upon her.

Getting off on her stop she headed to what was suppose to be her home. If she arrived late there would be consequences for her tardiness. Climbing up the steps, she continued staring at the steps in front of her, oblivious to everything else in the world. She wouldn't let it get to her, not again, not ever.

In another part of the city, a slime monster attacked two boys, one with a quirk and another without. They were both saved by the hero known as All Might in a public and spectacular fashion. In the near future one of the two boys would serve a greater cause in helping Hiroko overcome the power which her quirk held over her. It was only a matter of time before everything would become clear….

 **AN: Hello There! If you have stumbled upon this story and have taken a chance then I would like to say thank you for reading this. I kinda began writing this a while back but never had the guts to upload it. I just wanted to see how this would work out so I just tossed it out to see if it would float. This is just the prologue so don't judge it too harshly. Thanks again and Toodles!**


End file.
